The present invention relates generally to gas generating systems and, more particularly, to gas generating systems for use in applications such as inflatable occupant restraint systems in motor vehicles.
Installation of inflatable occupant protection systems, generally including airbag systems as standard equipment in all new vehicles has intensified the search for smaller, lighter and less expensive protection systems. Accordingly, since the inflation gas generator used in such protection systems tends to be the heaviest and most expensive component, there is a need for a lighter and less expensive gas generating system.
A typical gas generating system includes cylindrical steel or aluminum housing having a diameter and length related to the vehicle application and characteristics of a gas generant composition contained therein. Inhalation by a vehicle occupant of particulates generated by gas generant combustion during airbag activation can be hazardous. Thus, the gas generating system is generally provided with an internal or external filter comprising one or more layers of steel screen of varying mesh and wire diameter. Gas produced upon combustion of the gas generant passes through the filter before exiting the gas generating system. Particulate material, or slag, produced during combustion of the gas generant in a conventional system is substantially removed as the gas-passes through the filter. In addition, heat from combustion gases is transferred to the material of the filter as the gases flow through the filter. Thus, as well as filtering particulates from the gases, the filter acts to cool the combustion gases prior to dispersal into an associated airbag. However, inclusion of the filter in the gas generating system increases the complexity, expense, and especially the weight of the gas generating system.